An Idris Affair (or the Mysterious Case of the Missing Armani Tie)
by fluffyfanfix
Summary: "He was more fabulous than Ragnor and Katerina. He was definitely more fabulous than Raphael. He was even more fabulous than that bitch Camille. He was the most fabulous person he knew. So, damn it, why hadn't his boyfriend called him back?"


Magnus sighed.

No scratch that. Magnus sighed fabulously. Because he was fabulous. 155 pounds of pure unadulterated glitter and fabulousness. He was one of the most fabulous beings to ever grace the earth with his presence. He was more fabulous than Ragnor and Katerina. He was definitely more fabulous than Raphael. He was even more fabulous than that bitch Camille. He was the most fabulous person he knew. So, damn it, why hadn't his boyfriend called him back?

So he did what anyone as fab as him would do in a tragic situation like this. He grabbed some chai (iced with honey) and reorganized his wardrobe. But again since it was a Monday- of course- and he had thought his day couldn't get worse. The magenta, rhinestone-covered, silky-soft Armani tie was gone. Gone from its cushy hanger. Gone from his walk in. Gone from his life. This wasn't over. Who was the last person he had seen in his closet? Alec of course, hair dripping from his shower, grumbling about the lack of grey, and about going to Idris. But it was a different kind of upset. Not the same, "I'm going to miss you while I'm gone for five days" kind of sad.

The wheels were turning in Magnus' head. Not missing him, no calls, the tie missing- Alec ran off to Idris to have an affair. Who knew if he was ever coming back? Alec hated finality- probably why he didn't even say a proper goodbye. The tie? Honestly, Alec was probably just worried that his clothes weren't good enough. No calls. well why would you want to call an- no. No. Magnus refused to think of Alec like that yet. The were not broken up until one of them officially called it off. That had been the rule he used his whole life. Well possibly. Just until after Camille. Who was he kidding? He loved Alec like he had never loved anyone before. This rule was only applied to him.

After portaging to Idris, Magnus realized he had no idea where his boyfriend was. So he looked in the first place he could think of: the Penhallow's house, where the Lightwoods would stay during their trips to Alicante.

Once he arrived at the house, he proceeded to begin banging down the door. When nobody opened up, he started yelling. A few minutes later, he heard a muffled voice from the other side of the door. "I want to open the door, but I'm scared you're going to hit me if I do. Stop pounding." He stopped, and then the door opened to reveal a very frazzled Lightwood, but not the one he was hoping to find. "Magnus," she said, "I should've guessed it was you."

While normally he would have had the capacity to reply in a calm and sane manner, this was not normally. In one breath, he said "Where'sAlecIneedtofindhimIthinkhe'scheatingonmebutIstilllovehimhelp."

Izzy sighed in response. "I understood none of that except 'Where's Alec' and 'I love him' so I'm gonna tell you he's at the Gard. Have fun!" Before she had finished her sentence, Magnus had run off.

She walked back into the living room, where Jace was sitting snuggling with his girlfriend. "What did he want?" asked Clary.

"He was looking for Alec, of course," replied Izzy.

Jace snickered and said, "God, he is so whipped." Taking a glance down at Clary, he added, "As am I.

Now it was Isabelle's turn to snicker. "Oh quit it, you two." As they began kissing, she muttered, "I'm not going to survive this."

Magnus burst into the Gard with a crazed look in his eyes. The meeting was finished, but many Shadowhunters were sticking around to socialize. His entrance caused a few worried glances, but most realized he was a council member, and then turned away. He frantically scanned the room looking for Alec. He hit his target.

There was Alec across the room, smiling and talking to someone else. As they turned, Magnus was able to tell that it was a very attractive someone else. He made Alec laugh, and Magnus saw red. When Alec leaned over to hug his mystery stranger, Magnus decided that he had had enough, and that whatever this was, it was going to end now. He walked over to his boyfriend and that stupid poser, with full intent of winning back Alec.

Approximately 5 minutes later Magnus was sitting on one of the wooden tables getting bandaged by Alec, who instead of looking shocked that Magnus had found out about the affair was looking confused. And the bastard wasn't even wearing his tie. "You bastard," said Alec. "What gives you the right to just waltz in here and punch my half faerie cousin John in the face next week?"

Magnus paused for a second to take in the information that his sarcastic (but seriously hot) boyfriend had just delivered. He of course had some questions. The first one however, had to be "So... No cheating?"

"No. Of course not!"

"But you didn't call!"

"No reception, you dummy. It's Idris."

"WELL EXPLAIN THE TIE THEN."

"Really?"

"I reorganized"

"I missed you. I kept it with me as a reminder of home"

Magnus had missed Alec too. He had forgotten how cute Alec was when he blushed. And as they walked the stone streets of idris, fabulous (and less than fabulous) shoes clicking as they stepped, he made a promise to himself. Magnus didn't break promises. And damn it all if he wasn't going to marry that boy someday


End file.
